Stator windings for electric motors are well known to those skilled in the art. Present approaches to stator winding suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including unbalanced rotor loading from some winding configurations under certain operating conditions. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.